Jäälyhdyt
by Zombie Heroine
Summary: Ennen talvisin pidettiin aselepo. Sota jatkui aina keväisin, sillä talvi on liian kylmä ja pimeä, jotta rauha voitaisiin solmia. Kumpikaan ei saa suutaan auki pakkasessa, ja lumi imee kaiken äänen.


**Title: **Jäälyhdyt  
**Author: **Josefina Engel  
**Genre: **Drama/Songfic  
**Pairing: **Gilbert/Roderich  
**Rating: **G  
**Warnings: **None

**Summary: **Talvella ei sodita, lumessa ei rakasteta.  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ei ole minun, historia ei ole minun.  
Lyriikat ovat Maija Vilkkumaan kappaleesta Hiuksissa hiekkaa ja Chisun kappaleesta Sama nainen.

* * *

Ilma viileni ja valkoinen peitto putoili untuva kerrallaan taivaista. Alaston, routainen maa ja riisuttu luonto sai peitteen routaa ja kuuraa, eikä kukaan kohottanut asetta toista vastaan. Talvisin ei kukaan halunnut sotia, joten taistelutanner hiljeni. Keski-Euroopan lumipeite oli ohut, mutta peitti maata silti riittävästi.  
Sileesia olisi menetetty ehkä iäksi, Roderich oli jo hyväksynyt sen. Kuvottava, repivä tunne, kun Itävallasta oli riistetty pala, oli jo laantunut ja vaiennut kuin lumi olisi pehmentänyt sen iskua.

Ehkä kylmä tosiaan helpotti kipua siinä, missä hyydytti vihollisen.

* * *

_Mitä jos sinut näkisin?  
Hymyilisitkö vain väkisin?  
Vai ihanasti niinkuin silloin?_

* * *

Taisteluiden vaimettua maailma oli oudon vaitonainen. Roderich vaelsi ajatuksissaan rauhallisuutta vaalien ohuella hangella, joka peitti alleen satojen kavioiden ja saappaiden sotkeman maan. Hän käveli siellä täällä ajattelematta mitään, yksinkertaisesti nauttien kevyistä hahtuvista, jotka putosivat kevyesti, hiljaa ja harvakseltaan imien itseensä kaiken äänen. Taivas oli laimean harmaa, kuin viileänäkin nestemäisen olomuotonsa säilyttänyttä terästä.

* * *

_Se kesä kuohui ja kolisi,  
__kuin maailman viimeinen olisi_

* * *

Keskelle sitä loputonta, valkoisen ja harmaan harmonista talvea käveli toinen mies, josta halla oli vienyt pois vihollisen. Gilbertillä oli preussinsininen viitta harteillaan lämmittämässä häntä, mutta muuten sama siniharmaa univormuntakki ja valkoiset ratsastushousut.

Hän ei ollut pessyt saappaistaan taistelukentän likaa ja pölyä.

Heidän polkunsa yli hangen eivät risteäisi, vaan jatkuisivat toistensa ohitse hyvän välimatkan päästä, jos ne olisivat kyenneet jatkamaan matkaansa ilman kulkijoiden oikkuja.

Kylmä ilma käski hakea lämpöä, ja sodan kylmäksi jättämät olennot liikkuivat kuin kaksi supikoiraa varoen mutta uteliaina mutkien ja kaarien kautta lähemmäs toisiaan.

Roderichin pitkällä, paksulla valkoisella sotilastakillaa oli harso lunta, samaten hänen kastanjanruskeilla hiuksillaan.

Albiino maastoutui lumeen kuin hänellä olisi ollut talviturkki päällään, ja vasta läheltä näki, että äänetön lumi oli tehnyt kotinsa myös hänen hiuksiinsa.

_

* * *

_

_Sä oot se jonka_  
_löydän aina uudelleen_

* * *

He pysähtyivät hiljaisina vastakkain kahden askeleen päähän toisistaan. Ennen koskemattomassa lumessa kulkivat mutkitellen heidän uteliaat ja epäröivät polkunsa, jotka nyt viimeinkin sivusivat toisiaan.

Vain talven he kykenivät olemaan niin, mutta kevään  
(lämmön)  
aikaan päästettäisiin jälleen pedot irti, ja sitten he tekisivät taas pahaa  
(itselleen)  
toisilleen.

Tarpeeksi monia vuosia oli jo kulunut, tarpeeksi monta rähisevää kevättä ja rämisevää kesää, viuhtovaa syksyä ja niin hiljaista ja levollista talvea, että rytmi oli heille jo tuttu ja luonnollinen.  
He eivät voineet sille mitään, että vihreät, tuoksuvat ja lämpimät kesät kiisivät heidän ohitseen korskuvilla hevosilla ja tykkitulilla. Heillä oli sentään lohtunaan talvet, jotka olivat haudan hiljaisia, levollisia ja niin hitaita, että ne korvasivat yksinään kaksi kesää.

Mutta hangessa ei voinut maata, ei nukkua eikä puhua.

Teräksestä irtoavat pienet, kylmät palaset imivät heistäkin äänen ja elämän. Heidän sykkeensä hidastuivat, ja valheellinen lämpö täytti heidät. Välimatkaa ei voitu sulkea välistä kokonaan, se oli sääntö, joka oli kuin lintu, joka ei lentänytkään talven tullen heidän välistään pois vaan talvehtikin siinä. Ilma oli kylmyydestä ohutta, mutta tunteesta paksua.

Kirjoittamattoman linnun siivet olivat heidän välissään levällään, ja kärjet koskettivat molempien rintakehiä pitäen heidät erillään.

_

* * *

_

_Me valvottiin palellen_

* * *

Pakkanen ei ollut heille kova, mutta kosketti sekä Roderichin että Gilbertin huulet rohtuneiksi ja lopulta sinertäviksi, kun pilvinen, luminen yö kaartui heidän ylleen.

Roderich mietti, tuntuisiko niiden yhteen painaminen miltään muulta kuin kylmältä ja karhealta.

_

* * *

_

_Vierelläsi valvon_  
_ja kauniina sut nään_

* * *

Pakkanen punoutui lopulta preussilaisen viitan lävitse, ja hänen tuli kylmä. Ihon pienet karvat nousivat pystyyn ja pieni väristys kulki hänen kehonsa lävitse yrittäen tehdä liikkeellä lämpöä.  
Sisältä hänen ei ollut kylmä, mutta kesän sodat ja nyt talven viima tuntuivat hyytäneen hänen kielensä ja äänihuulensa, eikä heille kummallekaan ollut hyötyä siitä, että heillä oli sentään yhteinen kieli.

_

* * *

_

_Mut mussa ei oo mitään_

* * *

He kiertelivät toisiaan ringissä, talloen lumeen halkaisijaltaan metrin kokoisen ympyrän, eivätkä he ottaneet toisiaan kiinni.  
Ensimmäinen sääntö: pidä aina huoli, että hän saa sinut kiinni. He olivat koko ajan eri puolilla ympyrää, yhtä paljon välimatkaa edessään toisen luo kuin toisella takana hänen luokseen. Lumi tallaantui heidän saappaissaan tiiviiksi lituskoiksi, jotka jäivät kengänpohjiin kiinni ja paljastivat altaan kuolleen maan.

_

* * *

_

_Minä väsyin hieman ja paljon unohdin._  
_Sen muistin mä kuitenkin, miten sä hengähdit hiljaa_

* * *

Sen yön (ja monien samanlaisten) jälkeenkin talvi jatkui kylmänä, mykkänä ja valkoisena. Yksikään sana ei sinäkään vuonna pyytänyt anteeksi, ollut pehmeä tai makea tai kertonut pienestä kynttilästä, vaan kesän tantereilla huudoista syntyneet arat viillot saivat arpeutua ilman salvaa.

Heidän välissään oli paljon, paljon pahoja sanoja, ja kun olisi voitu lausua hyviä, lumi ja pakkanen imivät ne heidän huuliltaan. Kylmä turrutti heidät molemmat, ja se hiljaisuus poisti kivun ja säryn haavoista katsomatta niiden laatua.

Niin aseenkäsittelystä tulleet rakkulat, pistot ja viillot miekoista kuin sanojen polttavat vammatkin saivat saman kylmän kääreen.

Sekä Roderich että Gilbert kuitenkin tiesivät, etteivät palohaavat parantuneet pelkällä kylmällä ja hiljaisuudella, vaan vielä jonain päivänä ne pitäisi hoitaa kunnolla, ja se tekisi kipeää.

Mutta nyt kun kipu oli pois, ei haavojakaan tarvinnut ajatella. Ne olisivat ehkä parantuneet kunnolla, jos he olisivat työntäneet linnun välistään ja leikanneet ympyrän lävistäjää pitkin toistensa luo kerrankin hyvin aikein, mutta liika sotiminen oli tehnyt tehtävänsä.

_

* * *

_

Ja anteeksi annan

_jopa sen pahoinpitelyn_

* * *

Jää on kuitenkin läpinäkyvää, ja tämä outo seikka auttoi heitä molempia niissä loputtomissa ympyröissä, jotka muuttuivat pumpulista tallatuksi mosaiikiksi ja lopulta kuolleeksi maaksi.

Jää näyy läpi, ja vaikka se miten olisi edessä, sen lävitse näkisi alastoman, mustan ja kurjan maan, josta ei auttanut vaieta ikuisuutta.

Jäälyhdyn lepattava pieni kynttilä myls hohkasi valoaan kylmyyden lävitse, ja vaikkei pelkkä värittömyys kuulostanut hyvältä selitykseltä, piti heidän molempien myöntää, etteivät he olleet mitään sen ihmeellisempää kuin vettä.

Molemmat kykenivät näkemään kylmyyden ohitse pienet kynttilät, vaikka lämpö jäikin jään sisään.

Valo näkyi ulos.

_

* * *

_

_En enää lupaa mitään muuta_

* * *

Roderich katsoi Gilbertiin, ja tämä katsoi takaisin.

Lintu heidän välissään taisi olla Brandenburgin musta kotka.

Valo lepatti, mutta kylmä ja hiljaisuus olivat yhä välissä, eivätkä menossa minnekään ennen kevättä. Mutta kun talvi kiertyisi kevääseen, kutsuisi heitä jälleen sotarumpujen pärinä, eikä sitten ollut enää väliä mustasta kotkastakaan, kun he syöksyisivät toistensa luo koskettaakseen.

Ihminen ei hyväile ketään miekalla.

* * *

_Taas tässä oon ja valmis_  
_uuteen kierrokseen_

_~fin~_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Tämän korjaaminen ja rivityksen kuntoon laittaminen veivät uskomattoman paljon aikaa. Tämä sivusto ei millään suostu yhteistyöhön kanssani.  
En kirjoita tällaista tekstiä pahemmin enää, mutta tällainen taidepulla tuli pyöräytettyä jokin aika sitten. Toivottavasti ihmiset saavat edes osan metaforista ja symboleista ratkottua!


End file.
